violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ANGEL DUST SHOT AND KILLED WHILE ON US HIGHWAY
Based on this true story. It is noon time in Bel Air, Maryland. Officer Carlos Desantio is on patrol when he gets a call from dispatch. Dispatch: Two unknown passengers are slumped down, passed out on Surry Street. Callers are unsure if they are dead. Carlos. I’m nearby. I’m on my way to the area. Carlos drives to Surry Street to find a beige 1997 Toyota Corolla. Carlos: That must be them. Carlos gets out of the patrol vehicle and walks to the driver’s side. He sees Angel Dust, a spider-like demon from Hazbin Hotel, passed out. On the passenger side is Hibari-Kun, a tansgender from who was later found to be an illegal immigrant from Japan, also passed out. The window is rolled open. Carlos pats Angel Dust’s back, and he awakes. Angel Dust: What the... who are you? Carlos: I’m Officer Desantio from the Bel Air Police Department. Are you okay? Angel Dust: Ummmmmm....... I’m goooodd..... Carlos: Okay. Can you put the car in park for me? Angel Dust: Pa....... rk? Carlos: Sir? Are yo- Out of nowhere, Angel Dust speeds off. Carlos: The suspect just fleed. I’m going on pursuit! Carlos gets on his patrol vehicle and speeds. Carlos: I think they were on some sort of drug... His slurred speech indicates that he’s on alcohol. Carlos and other officers reach a grassy area where people are pointing at a direction. Witness: They drove off, crashed in a fence, and we saw one fled off. Carlos: Thanks! They dash into the direction of U.S. Highway 1. They see Angel Dust running. Carlos: Stop! Angel Dust then pulls out a Beretta Cx4 Storm Tactical Carbine. The officers immediately pull out their guns. Officer: DROP THE GUN!!! Angel Dust: KILL ME!!! KILL ME!!! Carlos: We don’t want to kill you! Angel Dust: KILL ME NOW!!! I DON’T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!!! Angel Dust then pulls out a knife and begins to cut his wrist. Officer: STOP CUTTING YOURSELF!!! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!?! At this point, a taser is imployed, but to no effect. Angel Dust: NO!!! KILL ME!!! KILL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!! Carlos: We don’t want to do this! Please! Angel Dust throws the knife at some bushes. By this point, he has major cuts on his chest, wrists, and neck. Officer: Close off the highway now! We have a policide attempt going on! Carlos: DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!!! Angel Dust: DO IT!!! Angel Dust is shot 8 times. He falls down, but quickly gets up. Carlos: GET ON THE GROUND!!! Angel Dust: SHOOT ME AGAIN!!! DO IT!!! Angel Dust points a gun at Carlos, and he and the rest of the officers shoot him 20 more times before he falls again. However, he never gets up again. Carlos: SIR!!! ROLL ON YOUR STOMACH!!! Officer: Carlos, I think he’s down... They come closer. Carlos takes the gun and disarms it, while other officers cuff Angel Dust. Carlos: We need paramedics immediately. One has been shot at least 20 times. Another has apparently crashed. Paramedics arrive. Angel Dust is pronounced dead on arrival, while Hibari-Kun is located. Carlos: Passenger! Show us your hands! Hibari-Kun does not come out. Hibari-Kun: I... h-hurt... c-c-can’t move... Carlos: We’re gonna get you out! Carlos drags Hibari-Kun out of the car and into a stretcher. Hibari-Kun: Where i-is Angel D-d-dust... Officer: I’m sorry... but he was shot to death after he refused to comply... Hibari-Kun: why... WHY?!?!?! Hibari-Kun cries hysterically while being placed in the ambulance. AFTERMATH The court found the officers shootout justified, and were not charged. Hibari-Kun, meanwhile, was sent back to Japan. Category:Fanfic Category:Disasters Category:Shooting Category:Tragedies